


Fled characters

by curiouskitten (AllieO)



Series: Fled [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieO/pseuds/curiouskitten
Summary: A Guide to the characters in Fled. Caution; contains spoilers.





	

f- Arine: main character, daughter to Vikin, 16.5 years old, mysterious power, loves Hander, hair black  
m- Hander (Alistair): supposed orphan, son to rulers of Sesari, days from being 17, birthmark, loves Arine, 6’2”  
f- Sara: librarian, youngest sister of Arine’s grandmother Vega  
m- Sam (Samithy): constable, just, but kind  
f- Lealera: Head of the local orphanage, manipulative, vindictive, but can appear kind and sweet; needs to feel in complete control (has insecurity issues)  
m- Barrie (Bartholemiew): town gossip, likes to spy on people, secretly loves Lealera,  
f- Maiye: older lady, lives in Meridna, sweet, protective, trusting, devout  
m- Henry: smith  
f- Zorina: Queen of Sesari  
m- Petros: King Of Sesari  
f- Avia: mother of Arine, deceased  
m- Vikin: Father of Arine, farmer by trade,  
f- Gueniveare: daughter of Odran, royal messenger  
m- Odran: Ricolnar, father of Guen  
f- Merriam: princess, sister of Hander, 12  
f- Joella: guard of Odran  
m- Nicolus: guard, mischievous  
f- Liana: guard,  
m- Markus: guard, grizzled veteran  
f- Qadira: guard, short,  
m- Tyron: guard, bald,  
f- Urania: innkeeper’s wife in  
m- Lementi: stallion, Hander’s, dappled chestnut  
f- Stibah: mare, Arine’s, black, good racer, up to heavy burdens, great stamina  
f- Vega: Arine’s grandmother, 68,


End file.
